Episode:Change for a Buck
|image = |caption = Seeking attention Buck runs away from home, only to wind up in the dog pound in "Change For a Buck" in Season 8 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 11 |overall = 168 |network = FOX |production = 8.11 |imdb = tt0642244/ |guests = Dom Deluise Jeanine Jackson Lenny Wolpe Joshua Boyd Ralph P. Martin Steve Susskind Chris Latta Harriet C. Leider Ingrid Berg |airdate = November 28, 1993 |writers = Kim Weiskopf |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Dances with Weezie" |next = "A Little Off the Top" }}Change For a Buck is the 11th episode of season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 167th overall series episode. Directed by cast member Amanda Bearse and written by Kim Weiskopf, it premiered on FOX-TV on November 28, 1993. Synopsis Buck runs away from home and ends up at a dog pound, where he'll face getting gassed if the Bundys don't retrieve him. Bundy's don't notice him to be gone till the last minute. Storyline Lacking attention, Buck runs away from home and ends up at a dog pound, where he'll face getting gassed if the Bundys don't retrieve him within a week, which happens to go by before anyone notices his absence! Bundy's don't notice him to be gone till the last minute. AL is then torn between going with the family to look for Buck and going to the nudie bar with Jefferson for a "Wrestle Till You Raw" night. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest stars *Cheech Marin as Buck Bundy (voice) *Dom DeLuise as Floyd the Dog (voice) *Jeanine Jackson as Mother *Lenny Wolpe as Father *Joshua Boyd as Little Timmy *Ralph P. Martin as Mustafa Trivia *Amanda Bearse does not appear in this episode, as she had directed it. *The voice of the French poodle is a reference to actor Jerry Lewis *The voice of the Boxer is a reference to former boxing champion Mike Tyson who was serving time in prison when this episode originally aired, while the voice of the grey dog with poofy hair is a reference to Mike Tyson's now former manager Don King *Floyd mentions that Madonna's dog turned himself in to the kennel after she released her book, referring to the sexually explicit coffee table book, Sex *The theme song to the TV show Lassie is whistled by Peg, Kelly and Bud to Al, causing him to cry. *The song that plays on the radio just as Bud comes down the staircase at the beginning of hte episode is "Love Is" by Vanessa Williams and Bryan McKnight. Though it is sung by Angie Jaree in the episode. *The song Kelly says were dedicated to Bud are: **Lonely Boy **Like A Virgin **When a Man Loves a Rubber Woman *Buck compares himself to country singer Willie Nelson. *The song that plays on the radio after Peggy gets her next Oprah cassette is "She Works Hard for the Money" by Donna Summer. *After Al tries to escape to the Nudie Bar, Peggy mentions former U.S. Senator Bob Packwood who was at the time facing charges of grouping and sexually abusing female staffers. *Al mentions actor Larry Linville is going to be one of the judges of "Wrestle Till You're Raw Night" at the nudie bar. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse Category:Buck-centered episodes